There are a wide variety of wrist rest supports known in the art for supporting and protecting the wrists of a user before a work station on a work surface. Generally, the purpose of the wrist rest support is to minimize injury or damage to the unsupported wrist of the operator, when the wrist of the user or operator is engaged in repetitive motions of the hand and fingers for long periods of time, which may, for example, lead to a widely recognized condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
It is desired to provide for a new, improved wrist rest support which is simple to manufacture, assemble and use, which is inexpensive, and which provides for easy replacement of the cushioned sheet material employed with the wrist rest support and which support may be wholly integrally molded, except for the cushioned sheet material.